


龙背上的骑士 3

by nanatezcatli



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli
Kudos: 2





	龙背上的骑士 3

Sasaki愣住了，他睁大眼看着Hirako。Hirako思考了片刻该从何说起，最后他问道：“你对龙类的角有多少了解？”

“大图书馆有一些记载，但我并不确定……”Sasaki犹豫着说，Hirako知道他的踌躇来自何处。即便他入驻王都后，城内关于龙角的交易也一直没有真正停止。他和Arima曾在街头的角落和小巷深处看到小心翼翼喊着黑话的商贩，但Hiraok只消一眼就知道那些只是仿冒品。

人类历史上真正拥有的一副完整的龙角是Washuu国王的父亲还在任的时候。据说年轻的前任国王砍下了一只黑龙的头颅，龙头挂在城墙的大门上，两侧被钉上连根斩断的巨大龙翼。Hirako那时尚未出生，后来也并未对五色龙后（*）爪牙的遭遇感到同情。崇尚并敬畏更强大的力量是生物的本能，像所有善良的金属龙都会对白金王者巴哈姆特表示臣服一样，无论人类是通过击溃比自己更有力的邪恶来展现勇气，还是信奉巨龙的角能增长自身的实力，Hirako都能理解类似的民俗文化。

第三次战争后人类拥有了第二根龙角，Hirako后来回去过王都，看到自己的角被切割成好几个部分，在黑市的展台上进行交易。

“角是龙类的法力之源，我们能施放的大部分法术、咒术和龙类其他特有的能力都依赖于此，好像法师施法必须依靠法杖，失去角在某种程度上对龙类意味着……失去龙这个身份本身。”

他还能记得自己残留的法力在那只断角内流淌，垂死挣扎的波动被黑市污浊恶臭的空气渐渐吞没。他站在争先恐后竞标的人群后，把自己藏在矮墙的阴影中，无声地看着这一切。

没有人类认出他。

Sasaki目瞪口呆。他继续道：“城堡崩塌时，我本想在你们都撤离后带Arima飞走，那时我们还有机会这样做，但是Owl砍断了我的一只角。”他停了几秒，在脑海中组织着措辞。“法力以我从未想象过的速度流走了，我剩余的力量无法支撑起这么一个巨大的身体，出于自我保护它快速变化和萎缩，很快变成一个更适合承载它现有力量的存在。我变成了人类。”

“龙神在上。”Sasaki低语道。

“我没法用我的翅膀带Arima离开了，Owl也不会再让我这么做，她至少想要同归于尽，那种坍塌的规模下没有人类能幸存下来，于是我做了另一个选择。”Hirako说着，闭了下眼睛。

“我把他传送走了。”

Hirako看着Sasaki的表情变得愈发震惊。“传送术分为两种……一种是开启传送门，另一种是直接对生物进行传送。”Sasaki不确定地说道，“后者在人类历史上只有几位大法师真正掌握过，因为这种传送针对的不只是生物的肉体，还有灵魂本身。要精确保证这些信息在传送过程不被时间流和空间之间的巨大引力扭曲……或者丢失，对施法者的能力和施法环境是有非常严格的限制的。”

“是的，不要说人类，就算是那些更擅长法术的龙族，比如银龙，金龙和红龙，在年轻的时候也不会精通这种法术。”Hirako补充道。Sasaki的说法还比较委婉，其实人类最常用的传送术变种是通讯术和镜像投射，就是只通过某种法器传送自己的声音甚至影像，这不对施法者或者接受者本身产生影响，因此是安全的。“但那时，不是看他死，就是亲手送他去冒险，”Hirako轻声说，“这两者，我必须选其一。”

他不仅传送走了Arima，同时也传送了自己。在白色、蓝色与深黑交错闪烁的时空隧道间穿行，时间的洪流和空间的巨大引力相互拉扯，很快夺走他的意识。他睁开眼发现自己躺在王都外沿的海岸边，海滩上的细砂糊住他额角的伤口，在日光的暴晒下令他头痛欲裂。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，看着王都上空的滚滚黑烟，遥远的厮杀声远去，只有这座凝结了数代人类智慧与劳力的城池在战火后发出阵阵哀鸣。他尝试凝聚法力，想再变回龙的形态，或者至少给自己来个治愈术，可他能感到的只有体内被抽空般的虚无。努力了几次后，他用海水擦洗掉脸上的血渍，用兜帽把断角的伤口遮住，往他的巢穴——他最后把Arima传送到的那个地点——一步一步走去。

“他不在那里，甚至那里都没有传送术施放过的任何法力波动。翻遍整座山花了我一个月的时间，但不到一个月我心里就明白，我失败了。”

Sasaki没有说话，他看他的眼神中透露着哀伤与怜悯。Hirako承受着这怜悯。“传送术失败有各种各样的结果，最幸运的是在同一个空间上的误差，其次是同一段时间，比较糟糕的是不同时空的错乱，或者被传送到另一个位面，但这些都不是最可怕的。”Hirako说道。

“最可怕的失败，是灵魂在时间的乱流中被冲散，或者肉体迷失在空间与空间的夹缝里。前者会让人因为失去心智而彻底发疯，后者的灵魂则会永远在虚空中飘荡，无法前进也无法后退，没有将来也没有过往，这种折磨比时间和空间本身还要永恒，直到我们身处的物质宇宙毁灭的那一天也不会停止。”

Hirako述说着，平静地看向老者的眼睛。

“五十年是一个人类的大半生时光，也差不多足够一只破壳而出的幼龙长大成年，但在永恒面前，所有的生命和时间都太过微不足道了。Sasaki，在这五十年间，我无数次问过巴哈姆特，我向他祷告，我请求无所不能的他告诉我，我的爱人如今身在何方，龙神只有一次回应我。他温柔慈悲地对我说，‘继续寻找’。我问，‘我该往何处寻找？是继续在这个世界？是去往众神的国度？还是死亡永黯的深渊？’巴哈姆特没有回答，他仍然说，‘继续寻找……往前，继续寻找。’”

“于是我就下定了决心，我用五十年的时间走遍这个国家，再用三百年我就能走遍这个星球。如果我的法力恢复，我还能去到这个星球上大多数种族也不能抵达的地方。我能继续穿越时空，到其他位面，探索时间流的奥妙，寻找空间与空间挤压时产生的无数裂缝与漩涡。他不会凭空消失，他一定在某处等我，等我去接他……我感觉有什么力量仍然联系着我们，即使再微弱，也从未被彻底斩断。”

他说完，深深吸了口气。“然后，我就到了这里，我遇到了你，听你讲述了你的故事。”Hirako柔声说，“你说，我们的见面是巴哈姆特的安排。”

泪水再也止不住从老人眼中奔涌而出，他用枯瘦的手掌捂住嘴唇。

“我不知道这是否是龙神的安排，但听完你的故事后，我明白了一件事。”Hirako轻轻说道，“我明白了他为什么不告诉我答案，因为只有我们自己才能给出答案。有些事在结果揭晓之前，你永远无法知道当初的选择是否正确，你只能在那个时间和环境下，做出你认为的正确选择，然后去承担选择的结果，并决定这结果给你的生命带来什么。”

“Hirako大人，”Sasaki的声音极力压抑住了哽咽，“这结果给您的生命带来了什么？”

“痛苦，释然，与责任。”他从容地回答，在老者愈发激烈的颤抖中走上前去，温柔地扶着他坐下。

“那么，这结果给我的生命带来了什么？”

他抓住他的长袍哭着问道。

Hirako轻声问：“你准备它给你的生命带来什么？”

Sasaki看着他，喉头剧烈地上下滚动，像是有一句一直盘亘在心头的话，一句救赎，终于突破了心中的重重障碍与枷锁，被他放到舌尖。

“自由。”

东方旭日的光芒喷薄而出，把光明温暖地、无私地奉献给广袤的大地。Sasaki把脸埋在他的怀里大声哭泣着，像个终于找到自己的归所，再也不用担心被命运遗弃的孩子。

*

Sasaki好不容易入睡后， 乌黑的夜空已飘起大雪。Hirako吩咐Ito再拿来一床棉被，少年照做了，还机灵地拎来一小桶干柴。“ 需要打火石吗？”少年问道，毛茸茸的金色脑袋越过他的肩膀拼命往屋里瞅。Hirako摇了摇头，把棉被轻轻盖在Sasaki身上，然后将柴火投进壁炉的余烬中，打了个响指。

一簇金红色的火苗窜起时，Ito张大嘴巴，半天都没能合上。

Hirako有些好笑，他拨弄了下火堆，想让火烧得更大些。他们刚踏上旅途时Sasaki的身体还好，去年他们一起渡过的第一个冬天却几乎要了他的命，如今更是病痛缠身。Hirako曾想象过Arima同样的样子，好多年前他们甚至讨论过。他们聊到了和平，聊到退隐，聊到要去Hirako筑巢的那座山上盖一间小小的房子，他们甚至争论是用精灵还是矮人的建筑工艺。他还记得那时Arima心满意足的表情，说以后终于会有大把大把的时间，每天都可以用七弦琴给他演奏十首情歌。

“您的动作不对，这样比较浪费柴火。”Ito小声说。他回过头，看少年抓了抓头发，腼腆地指了指自己，又指了指屋内。他颔首表示许可，少年便立刻喜上眉梢，轻快地奔了过来。

“钩子要这样拿，手肘抬高一些，从下往上钩，要慢要轻，想象您要如何从汤底里捞一片肉……”少年一边演示一边轻声道，又突然啊了一声，“抱歉，您一定没在汤底捞过配料，您也不吃肉……啊不对，是熟食……我的意思是……”

“我吃熟食，羊肉牛肉都吃，但通常我只能找到野猪肉。”他对涨红了脸的少年微微一笑，“而且我自己烤得不好。”

Arima到山里找他玩的那些日子，狩猎是他们最常进行的活动。人类在长大的同时他也在慢慢长大，扑扇着翅膀跟在人类身后。一旦Arima的箭让猎物慢下来，他便紧接着吐出龙焰。那时他还不太会控制龙焰的强度，猎物被烤得一片漆黑，让Arima每每只能发出一声叹息，给他的烹饪命名为焦黑的惊喜（*）。

“我会烤！Akira小姐最放心我烤的肉，烤一只整羊我都没问题！”Ito兴高采烈地喊起来，在他瞪了下眼睛时又马上缩了回去，小心地看了眼仍在熟睡的Sasaki。“我……我是说真的，您要是想吃羊肉，明早我就能烤好，撒上香茅草，罗勒，小豆蔻和丁香……”少年用力咽了口唾沫，“再配一大杯黑酿淡啤酒……对了，一只羊够吗？我们只养了五只，Akira小姐说最少也要留下一公一母……”

火焰在Ito的照料下熊熊燃烧起来，Hirako说：“一只够了，明晚烤好，把所有人都叫来，我请客。”

Sasaki是该摄取更多的营养了，哪怕他吃得少，也总好过每餐那少得可怜的干面包和蔬菜，肉类好歹能帮他补充点力气。Hirako决心这次在这事上强势一些，他再次从袖子里摸出那枚银币，递给Ito。少年做了个欢呼的口型，接过来使劲咬了一口。“您真是个好人，我是说……nice dra……”他卡壳了一下，又习惯性地抓了抓头发，好像在Hirako面前说出那个单词就是一种亵渎。“您一点不像吟游诗人和冒险者说的那种……凶暴，狂妄，目中无人……您知道，我没有冒犯的意思，只是……”

傻孩子，你怎么知道我不是凶暴，狂妄，目中无人呢？Hirako忍不住勾起嘴角。只是他恰好爱上这片土地上的一个人类，才会爱上他居住过的故土，效忠过的王都，守护过的人民，以及所有曾经属于他的一切……他爱Arima，也许连Arima都无法想象他有多么深爱。在他刚到王都，刚和Arima开始同吃同住，还没有适应人类的身体，仍然保留着冬眠习惯的第一个冬天，Arima亲自送他回到山里，用各种矿石和火山岩堆满了他的半个洞穴。他守着一堆储备粮满足地趴下，龙头搁在前爪上，让人类用脸颊轻轻蹭他的鼻尖。

“我真不想你在这呼呼大睡整三个月，让我一个人渡过这么无聊的时间，”人类的声调明显带着些他熟悉的撒娇意味，“我想要你，Take。”

“我知道。”他咕哝着说，觉得眼皮沉重得快要睁不开了。而Arima摇了摇头，蓝灰色的眼睛像冬夜星空下深色的湖水。“你不知道是哪种想要。”

“我知道，你想要跟我交配。”他眨了眨眼睛，人类震惊的表情让他在心里悄然窃笑。他打个哈欠。“但现在我很困了，等我醒来再说，好吗？”

“好。”Arima踌躇了一会后，终于拍了拍他宽阔的下颌，多少有些恋恋不舍地在他的龙喙上印下一个吻。

不知是不是到了王都后Arima看惯了他的人类形态，因此忘了巨龙的感知力有多么惊人。也许人类和龙类在求偶期的表现大相径庭，但同为智慧生命，他怎能读不懂Arima望向他时那隐忍的渴求，他怎能注意不到Fura问起他巨龙的发情季时，Arima瞬间僵硬的表情。而他一时间突发奇想，想来个小小的恶作剧，便假装什么都没有看见，老实认真地对Fura说，到了第二年春天他就可以去寻觅配偶了。

不用看他就能感觉到Arima周身气息在瞬间的紧绷，他不知道Fura有没有注意到Arima的异常，但那时他有点后悔，在他人类身躯胸腔的那个位置有一种酸涨的情绪流过，令他感到一阵疼痛。

所以他俩都没有等到次年开春。冬眠到一半他起来进食，Arima正好来看他。他在他的洞穴里燃起一堆篝火，Arima则在他身边铺上一片柔软的松针。热烘烘的暖意让他精神振奋了不少，他变成人形坐到Arima身边，迎上人类的视线。

“你说等你醒来再说的，”Arima轻声道，“现在你醒了。”

“理论上我还需要再睡。”Hirako回答，但人类的手指抚上他的嘴唇时，他没有阻止。

Arima把雪白的披风垫在松针上，他则让洞口地面的岩石拔地而起，暂时将深冬的寒冷和风雪全挡在外面。那一夜他们坦诚相待，在摇曳的明黄色火光中交出了彼此。他躺在Arima身下，为他张开双腿，允许人类进入他的身体，在他体内辗转，耕耘，然后把温热的种子喷洒在他最深的奥秘之处。他应该很冷，体温应该很低，但当时却好像整个焰囊里的火焰都在全身燃烧。洞穴外突然传来遥远的爆炸声，接二连三，是烟花在夜空中绽放。“今天是冬幕节（*）。”他在Arima的耳边低声喘息。

“不然我怎么有空来，”Arima温柔地笑着说，“国王给他的每一个子民带去了礼物，唯独没有我想要的。”

“你不是已经得到你想要的吗？”Hirako也笑。他们仍然赤裸着，他一个翻身就爬上Arima的身体，让Arima把他两颊细碎的头发拢到耳后。

“我想要的不光是交配，”人类用带茧的手掌爱抚他的脸颊，“我还要你的忠诚， 和你的爱。”

“我爱你。”他说。

“不，Take，”Arima再次摇了摇头，“你不知道是哪种爱。”

“我知道。”他宽容地说。“你想要的那种爱自私又狭隘，而我能爱你更多。”

Arima惊讶地看着他，这次他却没有笑，而是还给他一个深情悠长的吻。王都的烟花一直放到深夜，第二天清晨Arima就必须出现在骑士团的大门口，去履行他的责任和工作。人类靠在他的胸口，聆听他的心跳，在初阳升起时请求他与他一同回去。

他点了点头，说好。

Arima笑了。说那以后能不能不要冬眠，我想每一天，每一次回头，都看到你在我身边。

他又点了点头，说好。

几十年的时光如同孩童手里的万花筒迅速变化，一时间他精神恍惚，竟不知自己身在何方。直到看清眼前一只来回晃动着的小手掌，他才认出Ito的脸。“您还好吗？”少年担忧地问。他在心中叹出口气，伸手揉了揉少年的头发。

“去睡吧，不早了。”

他站起身，又往壁炉里添了些柴。Ito嘟着嘴，似乎是对他因为走神而避开话题的行为感到失望，但在离开之前他还是从门后探出了脑袋。“明早您想吃点什么？我会来送饭。”

一阵温和的柔意像羽毛一般轻盈地落在他的心口。Hirako想了想，说道：“酒馆后面那条河，码头往西走半里的沿河附近有一条锡矿脉。”少年瞠目结舌地看着他，他视若无睹地继续说，“给我挖一桶锡矿。”

少年脸上的笑容和兴奋被重新点燃了，好像他用魔法点燃了柴火一样。“天没亮不要一个人去，叫上你的监护人。”Hirako在他关上门时补充道。和Akira一起照顾这些孩子的男人名叫Amon，身材高大肌肉虬结，一看就有使不光的力气。这个镇子的人从不知这条矿脉的存在，更不知道顺着锡矿挖到三里外的山脚，还有一条更为丰沃的秘银矿脉。Hirako一边给烟斗装上烟草一边思忖，在Sasaki决定前往旅途的下一站前，他应该把这消息告诉他们。

风雪在外面肆意呼啸，席卷过无人的黑夜。Sasaki在火光下微微瑟缩，引起了Hirako的注意。他眯起眼，深深吸了口气，喷出口的却不是炽热的龙焰，而是一片缥缈的粉尘。他伸出手控制这片尘埃附上窗户，膨胀固化成一整块混凝土，堵住窗户和墙壁间的缝隙。

做完这件事，他低下头，看到老人皱起的双眉渐渐舒缓下来，表情放松安详，仿佛再次进入甜美的梦乡。

TBC

注：

1、五色龙后：DND邪恶阵营巨龙的主宰提亚马特。五色龙从强到弱为红蓝绿黑白，相对的善良阵营的金属龙是金龙，银龙，赤铜龙，青铜龙，黄铜龙，但本文Hirako的种族不严格按照金属龙设定。

2、焦黑的惊喜：山口山大灾变版本的一个食谱。

3、冬幕节：山口山的一个节日，对应现实中的圣诞节。冬幕节通常会持续两周，主要活动有：给冬天爷爷送曲奇饼和牛奶，寻找驯鹿，做姜饼，在圣诞树下开礼物盒，堆雪人，打雪仗，比赛车……等等。


End file.
